Muérdago: Chocolate relleno con güisqui de fuego
by liRose Multicolor
Summary: Los muérdagos son las peores trampas mortales en las que un chico de catorce años puede caer durante la navidad. ¿Y lo peor? Que están a la orden del día, y son económicos en Sortilegios Weasley; Scorpius lo sabe,y lo está viviendo. Rose/Scorpius.


_**Pareja:Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy.**_

_**Rated:K+**_

_**Palabras:1305.**_

_Disclaimer: JKR es autora de los personajes protagonistas de este one-shot._

_**Por: liRose Multicolor.**_

"**Muérdago: Chocolate relleno de güisqui de fuego"**

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién fue el estúpido? Eso es… ¡¡Sáquenme de aquí!! –gritó Scorpius enfurecido—.

La chica junto a él, alta y pelirroja, suspiró con fuerza. Se acercó, y dijo:

—Es inútil, Malfoy. Es navidad… los muérdagos están a la orden del día. Aparte, es el último día de navidad en Hogwarts antes de irnos a nuestras casas—.

Scorpius la miró con incredibilidad. Básicamente perplejo; acercándose a ella como si estuviera loca, apunto de zafársele una tuerca, y de las grandes, se dijo.

—¿No te importa? Estamos atrapados juntos bajo el campo "magnético" de un muérdago cuando tú y yo, nunca hablamos. Weasley… en serio, ¿No te importa? –inquirió—.

—Pudo ser peor –replicó, con soltura—.

El rubio cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, y preguntó:

—¿Cómo pudo ser peor? Tenemos catorce años, Weasley; vamos a la misma casa, pero nunca llegamos a conversar. Y ahora, estamos prácticamente obligados a besarnos pues un estúpido muérdago se nos atravesó en el camino –aseveró, resaltando lo obvio: el caos—.

—Pude quedar atrapada con Edwin Thomas. Y tú… con la chica Green; da miedo, en serio. Sonríe. Pudo ser peor ¿no? –aseguró—.

—En eso tienes razón. O pudo tocarme con Greysa… ¡Ese no es el punto! Estas bromas son infantiles; debería estar prohibido. Atrapar personas contra su voluntad para besarse es…

—Es navidad, Malfoy. Invirtamos en nuestro espíritu festivo ¿bien? –Scorpius se calló—. Hagamos esto fácil…

—¿Te refieres a…?

—Besarnos, sí. Un simple contacto de labios y ya. Cada unos por su lado hasta enero –dijo, serena—.

—No es tan sencillo. Estás loca—.

Rose sonrió con naturalidad. Dio los tres pasos faltantes para quedar a un metro de Scorpius, y habló:

—Oye, sé que te has besado con varias chicas. Rita dice que besas bien –él sonrió alagado—. Yo nací con agallas, y pocas cosas logran intimidarme. No he besado jamás, te lo juro; pero…

—¿Qué? ¿Nunca has besado? –ella negó, articulando un —Nunca— -. No te lo creo. Saliste con Bones para el baile de navidad; él aseguró que fue una gran velada cuando Wood lo interrogó –replicó—.

—Tú terminas citas con besos; yo nunca lo he hecho. Volvamos al punto ¿si? –él asintió perplejo—. Tú me dices que debo hacer, y lo hacemos y ya—.

Scorpius siguió en su posición. Meditó un poco; estaba atrapado con una compañera de casa, Weasley para ser exactos, una chica que a sus catorce años no ha besado a nadie, y hoy precisamente un muérdago hace de las suyas gracias a alguien totalmente insolente, en su opinión.

—¿Hueles eso? Delicioso… –saboreó—. Es… exquisito, güisqui de fuego –aseguró, cerrando sus ojos y elevando un poco su nariz—.

—No huelo nada. Concéntrate en mi propuesta para salir rápido de aquí –replicó Rose, ahora sentada en el frío suelo—.

Los ojos grises del chico se posaron sobre ella ahora; era bonita, había que ser sinceros; una estatura y cuerpo dignos para su edad, un cabello bien cuidado y, por si fuera poco, un buen concepto entre estudiantes y profesores. Bien, no será una tortura –pensó.

—¿Tengo que indicarte qué debes hacer? –interrogó, y Rose se levanto en el acto—.

—Aceptaste, que bueno. Eh… bueno, sí; no se cómo se hace –confesó—.

Rose miraba a la distancia, quizás evadiendo "disimuladamente" un pequeño grado de vergüenza existente para el hecho.

Scorpius sonrió. Al fin un toque de normalidad de su parte.

—Bien. Acerquémonos más; con distancia sería imposible –bromeó, y la pelirroja también sonrió como él—. Bueno. Nos deben separar unos centímetros…

—¿Qué tantos? –inquirió—.

—No hay que ser exactos, Weasley –bufó—. Nos acercamos los dos ¿bien? Ajá así –celebró—.

Solo cinco centímetros.

—¿Y ahora?

—Inclina un poco tu cabeza a la derecha, no mucho, pero si un poco; como si quisieras ver algo tras mi cabeza –indicó en voz baja, su aliento ya llegaba al rostro de ella—.

Rose sonrió.

—¿Así? –preguntó, una vez hecho su paso—.

—Correcto. Ahora nos acercamos y…

Muy lentamente, Scorpius fue aminorando con cada segundo un centímetro. Despacio, con deleite. Él es un bueno besando, siempre; y no puede perder su fama, así sea por culpa de un muér–

Rose se alejó y soltó una risita que aturdió a Scorpius.

—¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó, perplejo quizás, hasta ofendido—.

—Lo siento. Es gracioso ¿de acuerdo? Imaginarnos que tú y yo…

Scorpius resopló, y en un acto inconciente tomó la cintura de ella con fuerza acercándola nuevamente a la distancia requerida; tambalearon un poco, pero Rose no replicó o rezongó ante la invasión de espacio personal, quedó impactada, con sus ojos abierto.

—No pienses. No imagines. Solo siente ¿bien? –le pidió, casi exigió y ella asintió—. ¿No te huele a güisqui de fuego? –susurró como pregunta—.

—A nada de eso. Es culpa del muérdago; tiene todas las características naturales de uno, pero en esta ocasión te da un efecto "amortentia", pues sientes que la persona junto a ti tiene tu aroma favorito en ese momento, haciéndola atrayente, irresistible por tus ansias. –explicó de corrido, en su mismo tono. Scorpius la miró detenidamente, interrogando algo en silencio—. Mi primo, Fred Weasley, es quien inventó estas cosas en la tienda de mi tío y mi papá. Están locos. Yo trabajé allí todo el verano—.

—Yo creo que tu hueles a güisqui de fuego, porque sé que en la fiesta de navidad de mi casa habrá por montones –confesó sonriente—. Y para ti, yo huelo… ¿a qué?

—A chocolate; es navidad y tengo derecho a ser una chica normal –sonrió, un poco mas tranquila—.

—A lo nuestro… -susurró él—. Inclina tu cabeza, y cierra tus ojos pero no imagines ni pienses, solo siente…

—Me haces cosquillas... –susurró ella—.

En dos segundos, Scorpius la miró detenidamente; sus parpados cerrados, una expresión de incertidumbre, un caminito de pecas por encima de sus mejillas, y unos labios cereza. Cerró sus ojos.

—Se incrementa el olor… -dijo, a un centímetro de sus labios—.

—El muérdago…

Primero fue un simple roce, algo simple y muy superficial. Pero después, impulsado por Scorpius, comenzó una pequeña y muy sencilla danza clásica; una melodía al fondo los impulsaba a continuar un poco más. El rubio guiaba a Rose con maestría, le indicaba con calma los siguientes pasos casi sin darse cuenta, muy disimuladamente ambos se deleitaban con sus tonadas, con sus pasos, con sus sabores…

Con ese instante…

—_Chocolates rellenos_… -dijo él, al separarse de sus labios y verla abrir sus ojos—.

—_De güisqui de fuego_ –completó, muy suavemente—.

—¿Escarcha? –preguntó él, cuando sobre ellos caía la brillantina—. Increíble… -bufó con resignación, mientras ella sonreía y asentía de acuerdo—.

Ambos sonrieron. Scorpius delicadamente la fue soltando de su agarre, y se dedicó a contemplar sus ojos azules y sus labios intensos por más tiempo del necesario; Rose desvió su rostro, quizás dándose cuenta de su ineptitud, y sonrió ampliamente: ella es una chica normal.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya Rose estaba a metros de él. Se despidió de la mano, aun risueña, y él respondió igual. Pero antes de irse, la pelirroja caminó hasta él nuevamente y levantándose en puntillas, le dio un besito en la mejilla.

—La escarcha quita en dos horas. Lo siento –le dijo—.

—Bien –suspiró—.

Rose sonrió, y se acercó a los labios de él sin cerrar sus ojos.

—Felices fiestas, Malfoy—.

—Felices fiestas, Weasley –sonrió, robándole un corto beso—.

Cuando Scorpius ya había dado media vuelta y llegaba al siguiente cruce de pasillos, pudo jurar que escuchó un suave risita alegre que, claramente, atribuyó a la pelirroja.

—Valió la pena invertir en Sortilegios Weasley este año. Debo mandarle algo a Fred -dijo Scorpius para sí-.

* * *

***-*-***

**N/A: ¡¡Felices fiestas!! Si ustedes consideran que esto merece un review, por fa déjenlo. Si les agradó un poquito, así sea una sola línea, o al menos el beso, dejen un review. Gracias por leer. Gracias a quienes me agregan a alertas, favoritos o a la lista de autores favoritos; se les quiere con el corazón. Besos. Lean "Una historia de mala conducta" OJO: este one-shot es **ajeno** a ese fic.**


End file.
